Season 3
&n bsp Degrassi: The Next Generation season 3 takes place during the 2003-2004 school year and follows a group of high school ninth graders and sophomores. This season deals with such issues as relationships, friendships, school, promiscuity, and emancipation. The theme song is the same as the previous 2 seasons, but the order in which the characters appear is different. Also, Ellie and Marco are credited as regulars, along with Spike and Caitlin. CHARACTERS: 'Adults: ' Caitlin Ryan- A reporter. Archibald "Archie" Simpson- Spike's husband and Media Immersions teacher at Degrassi. Spike Nelson- Emma's mom. Joey Jeremiah- A car salesman and Craig's stepdad. Principal Raditch- Degrassi's principal; was also the principal of old generations. 'Sophomores: ' Marco Del Rossi- A flamboyant gay. Spinner Mason- A school bully. Jimmy Brooks- A star basketball player. Paige Michalchuk- A fashionista. Jay Hogart- A bad boy. Alex Nunez- Jay's thuggish girlfriend. Hazel Aden- Paige's sidekick. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- A goth cutter. Ashley Kerwin- Ellie's best friend. Terri MacGregor- A plus-size model in an abusive relationship. Rick Murray- Terri's boyfriend. 'Freshmen: ' Emma Nelson- An environmentalist. J.T. Yorke- Class clown. Toby Isaacs- Computer nerd. Sean Cameron- Antisocial guy. Manny Santos- Emma's best friend. Liberty Van Zandt- A nerd. Episodes: "Father Figure"- Spinner must get a gift for Paige, and Emma wants to search for her real dad on the eve of her little half-brother's birth. "U Got the Look"- Joey becomes involved with Craig's band, which doesn't please the guys. At the same time, Manny changes her 'cute' look to an inappropriate one. "Pride"- Snake gets cancer; Marco and Ellie breakup, so Marco decides to have a chat with Paige's older brother, Dylan, about who he really is. "Gangsta Gangsta"- Emma and Sean's relationship is in jeopardy, and J.T. distances himself from Toby and begins to hang out with the 'cool kids'. "Should I Stay of Should I Go?"- Craig and Ashley may sleep together, and Snake and Joey reunite with an old friend from the '80's. "Whisper to a Scream"- Ellie begins cutting herself when her mom drinks, and Terri has a secret admirer: Rick Murray, another sophomore. 'Against All Odds"- Emma and Manny both try to get boyfriends at a party, and Spinner is uneasy around Marco. "Never Gonna Give You Up"- J.T. and Spinner compete, while Terri is abused by Rick. "Holiday"- Craig's relationship with Ahsley and Manny is in jeopardy, and Sydney and Joey breakup when Caitlin returns. "This Charming Man"- Emma and Chris date, but Emma's obsession over Sean may ruin the relationship. "Accidents Will Happen"- Manny is impregnated by Craig, but thinks she can't care for the child yet; Liberty isn't over J.T., and Toby tries to hack a computer to win Jimmy's approval. "Take on Me"- Toby, Sean, Ellie, Hazel and Jimmy bond over a Saturday detention. "Don't Dream it's Over"- Ellie and Sean argue about Marco, and Rick takes his obsession over Terri way too far. "Rock and Roll High School"- Ashley and Craig compete in a battle of the bands, and Caitlin must learn how to be a good parent when Joey hurts his back. "It's Raining Men"- Marco struggles with being gay and having a boyfriend, and J.T. is in a cheesy commercial. "I Want Candy"- Emma finds Snake's will, and Paige, Ashley and Spinner skip school. "Our House"- J.T. has a crush on Manny, and Sean's brother gets a job in Alberta, so he needs to move. "The Power of Love"- Jimmy wants the dance to be perfect for his friends, and Sean comes clean to Snake.